Clear my mind
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Hanzo wanted to clear his mind from so much pressure but...something happens...and now everything is okay M/M Slash Warning Mature content


**Hanzo had so much in his mind. He went out to clear it but…something came up and now everything is perfect…**

 **Warning...Mature Content... M/M slash**

* * *

 **Hanzo P.O.V**

I walked around trying to get my head straight. I have so much in my mind. I don't know what to do anymore.

Something…is bothering me but I don't know what. I think I do. I just don't know…or maybe. I yelped and shoot fire to a tree.

I groaned. Raiden hates it when I use fire. I can cause a great damage with fire. Well…at least the tree gave out.

I then heard some noises. I looked up and I see something big flying this way. I yelped and started running as fast as I could. I jumped down a hill and looked up to see what it was.

I then grunted. I watched him go.

Kuai Liang came flying as fast as he could with his dragon. He laughs as he dove and pulled up to the air.

"YEAH!" he yelled

I hid under the place and watched him. He then twirls his dragon and dives down with speed. I panicked…is he going to hit the ground. I got up but then the dragon flew up. It went full speed towards me.

I yelped and jumped back down. I covered myself and watched the dragon go. He yells and cheers.

"Good boy" he yelled as he petted the dragon. I want to stop him but how…he is on a DRAGON! Well…he looks so hot riding his dragon.

Kuai then took it easy and rode along. The dragon flipped over and Kuai laughed. He gets up and stands on top of the dragon. He spreads his arms wide open.

"YEAH!" he yelled again

The dragon then flew up high. Kuai held on tight as it went high.

"Buddy…what are you doing?" Kuai asked

The dragon smiled and turned over. Kuai lost his grip and falls down.

"NOO!" I yelled but then stopped myself.

Kuai Liang was falling and the dragon caught him. Kuai inhales loudly.

"That was scary…" he said "Don't scare like that Arctic"

Arctic smiled. Kuai lands his dragon. He goes up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Arctic pushed him down.

"Oh…so you want to play…" smiled Kuai

Kuai ran to him and tried to drop him down. Arctic pushed him again but this time Kuai Liang fell. Arctic fell on Kuai; he yelped as he playfully played dead.

I laughed and the dragon gets up fast. I covered my mouth and tried to hide.

"What is it boy?" asked Kuai

The dragon started sniffing and started searching. Oh no…I'm in trouble. I stayed still hoping it would find me.

I tried to run for it but it was in front of me with anger. I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey…big guy" I said

"Arctic did you find something?" asked Kuai

I ran for it but it bites the back of my shirt and carries to Kuai Liang. He stared back and laughed.

"Master Hasashi…" he laughed "Good to see you hanging here"

"Very funny…" I rolled my eyes "Can you tell your pet to put me down…"

"He is not my pet…" he smiled "He is my friend…"

"Well...can he…?" I said

"If you ask nicely…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Really…?"

"Yes…really…now ask him nicely"

"May you please put me down?" I asked again

Arctic dropped me and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch…" I groaned

I was helped up by Kuai and he laughs as he picks me up. Kuai petted his dragon and whispered Good boy.

I dust myself and stared at the two. Kuai was smiling…his gorgeous smile. I blushed and rubbed my head.

"Ummm…"

"Yes…" I asked

"You forgot to say thank you…"

"OH…" I sighed "Thank you…"

The dragon bowed down. I smirked and gave it a nod.

"Arctic…go play around here…I want to talk to Hasashi…" The dragon nodded and went flying around the area. "So…what were you doing here?"

"I just wanted to clear my mind…"

"Well…this is a good place to clear your mind…" he laughed

"I can tell…do you always ride your dragon here?"

"Yes…this place is peaceful"

"I know…" I said "I always like to walk around here…"

Kuai smiled. "Same here…"

"You ride your dragon…" I laughed

"I sure do…" he laughed "I also see you like to set trees on fire"

I laughed and nodded.

Kuai came closer to me with a smile. I found out what was bothering me. It was him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Um…Hanzo…" he said

I ignored him and kissed him deeply. He kisses back and wraps his arms around my waist. I brought him closer to me. He felt so good next to me.

"Hanzo…" he whispers

He went down to my neck and kisses every inch. I placed my head back to give him room to kiss my neck. I moaned as he kissed my soft spot. I rubbed his head as he did his work. It felt so good.

He picks me up and I wrapped my legs around him. We kissed deeply until air was needed. I rubbed his hair…his back…his arms.

He walks to the nearest tree and placed me there. He still carried me close to him but now he has support by the tree.

"Kuai…" I whispered

"Hanzo…" he says

"Fuck me…"

Kuai leans back and smiles. He puts me down and I removed my pants as he did his. He grabs me and picks me up again…and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt his member as I wrapped my legs. I moaned and smiled at him. He moved his hands down to my ass and squeezed it. Kuai turned us over; he was now leaning on the tree.

Kuai lifts me and I felt his cock rubbing my entrance. I moaned.

"I need you…" I begged

He kisses me as he enters slowly in me. I gasped in his mouth and I shut my eyes tight. He leans back with worry.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked

"No…" I groaned "Move…please…I need you"

He went out; then back in. I moaned as I felt him; he was big. I moaned as flipped my head back.

"OH Kuai…" I moaned

He smirks and kept the rhythm. I was bouncing on him…but it felt good. He kissed me with every thrust he gives me.

"OH yes…faster…" I moaned out.

"Hang on to me…" he whispered

I wrapped my arms around him tight. Kuai picked up the paced and pounded into me. I moaned and leaned my head back.

"OH…yes…yes…" I moaned "Kuai…just like that…"

He kissed me and grunted as he fucked me. "Hanzo…so tight…"

I tightened my entrance and he grunts.

"Oh Hanzo…" he moaned

I smirked. Kuai tried to thrust but my muscles are tight around him.

"Hanzo…I need to…move" he moans

"I want to feel you deep inside me" he moans

"Oh…Hanzo…so tight…" he groans again

I loosened and he pounded into me with force. He freezes his hands and rubs my ass. I yelped by the coldness yet I'm burning up with his amazing thrust.

I kissed him and we both moaned together.

"I'm so close…" I moaned

"Cum for me…Hanzo…" he moans "I want to see you cum…"

"Oh…Yes…" I yelled out

Kuai held me tighter and thrusted hard into me. I moved my hips along with him; I can feel my climax building up. I need to come…I need to.

"OH KUAI!" I yelled

I released and my cum spilled over our stomachs. My muscles tightened around him.

"OH…" he grunted

He slowed down and kept on thrusting.

"Cum…inside me…" I whispered

Kuai did just that…he placed his head on my neck…shoulder part. He breathes out as he cummed.

I felt it…inside me. "Oh yes…" I moaned

We stayed in that position; trying to breathe; catching our breathes. I can still feel him inside me. He moves but I stopped him.

"Don't move…" I whispered "I still want you inside…"

He kissed me. A few moments had past and Kuai smiled at me.

"Hanzo…" he said "I love you…"

"Love you too…" I said. He kissed me gently and we smiled.

Kuai puts me down but I stumbled down. Kuai caught me and helped me up.

"I must have numbed you…" Kuai laughed

"Well…you were…were…amazing…" I blushed "That was incredible"

We got our pants on and kissed each other. Arctic dropped down next to Kuai. He gets on and looks down at me.

"Need a lift…My love…" he smirked

"Sure…" I smiled as I grabbed his hand. I rode behind him. The dragon flew way up high. I laughed and spread my arms out.

"This is amazing…" I yelled

* * *

 **Some Sub-zero x Scorpion Smut…**

 **Hope you like…**

 ***Runs away***


End file.
